Felidae
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Set 2 months after Final Battle & part of COOPER VERSE. Beth & George go to Kent and explore a quaint market. What in Merlin's name will they find? one-shott.


This is two months after the Final Battle, and would be after my story There's No Time Like War Time.

Okay, so this is basically my way of saying that I'm still alive, and an apology, of sorts. To all of my lovely readers, I'm at a loss of what I should write next for T.N.L.W.T. I'm thinking of changing it and reposting how I had it originally, with a few changes here and there. But alas, I cranked this out today and I wanted to post it or else it would never have happened.

Felidae is the cat family name. Trust me, it'll make sense. =P

And now, enjoy Beth & George fluffy goodness. With a pinch of Harry, too!

* * *

_Felidae_

* * *

George and Beth were spending a weekend in Kent. Neither of them had been there, but both of them needed to get away from their everyday lives.

All of the funerals had been attended to, and everyone was starting to rebuild their lives – this was the soon to be wed couple's way of rebuilding. Plus, planning the wedding was becoming too much to bear.

Beth had taken her NEWTs earlier that month and McGonagall said that she would get the results sometime in early August. That was alright by her, seeing as she was getting married on the twenty fifth of that month.

Hand in hand on their last day in Kent, they were exploring a quaint little market. Freshly picked fruits, vegetables, and flowers was what consisted of most of the wares.

"George, look! They have daisies!" Beth exclaimed, dragging him towards a booth.

He happily let her drag him around, just glad he was with her, and didn't have to worry about them risking their lives just going out in public.

Handing the elderly woman who manned the booth the appropriate amount of money, he bowed playfully and handed the bouquet of daises to Beth.

"For you, my fair lady," he said winking.

Beth blushed, rather prettily in his opinion, but graciously took the offered bouquet. They continued their way through the market.

Draping his arm over her shoulder, he kissed her hair.

"Harry's birthday is coming up," he said. "We should find him a gift."

She turned and looked at him, "You're brilliant. I knew there was more to you than just your charm and dashing looks," she winked at him playfully.

He puffed up his chest, "I _am_ the better looking twin after all."

She rolled her eyes and quipped, "I think Hermione would have to disagree with you on that one."

He pouted, looking wounded. "Oh, you wound me so!"

"You know I love you," she said looking him in the eye.

He smiled and pulled her close, "Of course I do. I love me too."

"George!" she yelled, slapping him on the arm.

"Hey, I was kidding. I love you too, dearest," he said giving her a kiss.

She pulled away, going back to the task at hand.

Walking past a couple of booths, they found nothing that would be worthy of being Harry's eighteenth birthday present.

"KITTENS!" Beth squealed, abandoning George to look at the pen full of different breeds of kittens.

Beth laid her eyes on a kitten that had a deep rich mahogany coat and the biggest green eyes she'd ever seen.

She started to scratch its head and it purred in satisfaction.

"Her name's Jade, dear," the booth vendor said.

"George, she's perfect for Harry!" she sighed.

George slowly came toward the pen, kneeling down next to Beth.

"A kitten? Are you sure that Harry would like one?" he asked.

"It'll help him heal," she said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Heal?" he asked confused. He started to pet a grey kitten that had nudged his hand. "Ginny's there to heal him," he added as an afterthought.

She shook her head. "Yes, Ginny will help him heal, but she's going back to school. A pet is different than a person. He needs someone to be always there that won't judge him in any way. Not that Ginny would judge him. Jade won't ask him if he wants to talk about whatever is bothering him or if he's okay. She won't question any of his decisions. She'll love him unconditionally and will know if he needs someone to cheer up," she explained.

George nodded, comprehension dawning on his face. He also subconsciously wanted to snog the living daylights out of her for being so cute when she was this thoughtful.

"Excuse me, what type of cat is she?" Beth asked, giggling as she felt Jade lick her thumb. Hearing Beth's giggle pulled George out of his daydream.

"She's a Havana Brown. They're an uncommon breed. I believe they originate from Siam," the vendor said, smiling at the couple.

Beth looked down at the kitten George was petting.

"Oh George! Just look at that kitten! It's absolutely adorable!" she said.

He looked down and really looked at it. He had to admit, it was extremely cute.

"That's Wookie. He's a Norwegian Forest Cat. They traveled with the Vikings," the vendor said.

"The Vikings, you say?" George repeated, sounding impressed.

"Wookie? Star Wars?" Beth asked, eyebrow arched.

The vendor blushed, "My youngest named him."

"It's an adorable name. George, can we get them? Both?" she asked, giving him the look that she knew he could never say no to.

George felt his resolve crumbling.

"You'll be the death of me," he muttered before asking how much the two kittens would cost.

Beth smiled smugly, watching George carry both cages, as they walked towards their apparation point.

*

_One week later…_

They were all meeting at the Burrow to celebrate Harry's birthday.

"Gift time!" Molly said, announcing that it was time to gather around Harry.

"Harry, dear, open our present last," Beth winked at him as she got comfortable sitting in George's lap.

Harry eyed the couple oddly, noting George's smirk.

*

"Alright, now I only have one present left," Harry said, sliding the box closer to him.

His hands jerked away as the box rustled.

"Oh come on, Harry! It's not going to bite!" Beth said encouragingly.

"Well," George started top say but Beth punched him square in the chest.

"Go on, Harry. Open it," she smiled softly.

Eyeing the present warily, Harry pulled at the ribbons. Carefully he took the cover off the box.

When he looked in the box, he chuckled softly. Gently, he picked up the kitten from the box, where gasps and coos of delight were uttered.

Harry looked at the green collar it wore and noticed the cat's name was Jade.

"Jade," he said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Mrow," Jade replied.

Harry laughed and started to pet her. She meowed appreciatively.

"It's a Havana Brown. It's believed they originate from Siam," Beth said.

"It's also said that they would ward off evil," George said shrugging. "But we're not exactly sure if that's true."

Harry looked at Beth and George.

"She's perfect," he said. "Thank you."

"Oh, Harry!" Beth gave him a watery smile and abandoned her fiancée's lap to give one of her best friend's a hug.

Harry returned the hug heartily, with one arm.

"She'll help you, Harry," she whispered vaguely.

Harry nodded looking down at Jade thoughtfully. She was happily asleep in his arm. He realized that she would help him. The kitten had an aura of peace and it instantly put him at ease.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

* * *

A/N: Soooo. I'd love some feedback, as this is one of my most favorite one-shots. Oh, silly me. I don't own any of this. And the whole "warding off evil" thing. Today I was watching a show called 'Cats 101' on Animal Planet and it said that. Not sure it's true, but if Harry Potter was going to have a cat, it would be one that's a protector from evil. ;)

Review, please.


End file.
